


Even Archangels Need TLC

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Gabriel arrives at your house in a mess and you take it upon yourself to help him.





	Even Archangels Need TLC

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last prize for my 150 Followers Giveaway on tumblr

You were resting on your couch when you heard the flutter of feathers come from the bedroom. Placing a bookmark in your book, you lifted yourself off your comfy couch, and headed down the hallway. Once you peeked your head in the doorway, you gasped. Gabriel was lying on your bed, beaten and bloody. ‘He’s an idiot.’ You rolled your eyes and gently sat down beside him on the bed. He felt the bed shift and when his eyes opened, he saw you. 

“I can explain what happened.” You tried brushing some hair back from his face but when he winced, you decided to take matters into your own hands. “Okay sir, up and at ‘em!” He grumbled as you nudged him towards the bathroom. You made your way towards the tub, and when the water was turned on you made sure the temperature was just right before plugging it up. You just added a simple salt and bubble bath mixture as you looked towards him.

“I need you to strip.” He grinned but when you folded your arms, he knew you were serious.

“You just want to see me naked.” You blushed but when you saw a shit eating grin form on his face, you knew you were in trouble. “Okay, okay you may need to help me out sweetheart.” 

He started simple with his shirt but when he grunted from pain, you took a deep breath and released it as you helped him out of his pants, his boxers came next and here was Gabriel. In your bathroom, all natural and all you wanted you wanted to do was take care of him. He took your hand and you helped him into the tub. “We’ll patch you up after you get out of the bath and dry off okay?” 

“Oh this is heavenly.” You chuckled at his words and when he closed his eyes, you ventured into your bedroom to get a change of clothes for Gabe. His shirt was shredded and his pants were caked in blood - but you felt like you could still salvage them. You heard Gabe yell for you, you placed the spare pair of boxers and t-shirt under your arm and made your way back into the bathroom.

“I need help.” 

“That’s a loaded statement Gabe.” The two of you chuckled as you rolled your sleeves up and told him to dunk his head under the water for a split second. Once he resurfaced, you popped open your shampoo and squirted a handful into your palm. You felt Gabe lean back as you lathered up his hair. You rinsed out the shampoo from Gabe’s hair, and doing the same with your bottle of conditioner, you let yourself enjoy it this time. You ran your fingers through Gabe’s hair, making sure you hit every spot and you heard him groan.

“None of that tonight mister.” He chuckled and began washing himself off with the washrag. You looked away, making sure there was a towel nearby and when he said he was done, you grabbed it. You pulled the plug from the tub and as the water slowly drained you looked back at Gabe. “You said you’d explain how this happened, so let’s hear it.” Unfolding the towel, he took a step into it and drew you in for a hug.

“I was helping Cas with a case he was working on. You know how it goes - where Cas goes, eventually The Winchesters’ go. They were helping take out some rogue demon, and it set it sights on me. I can’t help it my mojo is low…”

You helped him dry off, and put Neosporin on the wounds that were clearly worse off. It would eventually heal you knew that but it helped give you some peace of mind. After everything was bandaged, Gabe put on the clothes you left for him and joined you in the bedroom. He pulled blanket and the sheet back and flopped himself down on the bed. You chuckled as you turned the over head light off, opting for the two lamps you had in your room. 

You sauntered over to the bed and Gabe grabbed you by the arm when you close enough, pulling you into the bed with him. You brushed a stray hair from his face and just stared into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed you gently. “Thank you for the TLC sweet cheeks. I’ll make this up to you I swear.” 

“I’m counting on it.” You answered and wiggled your eyes in return. The two of you were making out on your bed until you pulled away gasping for air. Gabe may have been low on grace but he was definitely making up for in other ways.


End file.
